


Dinner of Doom

by CJ_fics



Series: MTV Ship of the Year Marathon Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Olicity Fic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt. Felicity and Oliver have dinner with Damien Darkh and some surprises show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner of Doom

Felicity was so not looking forward tonight’s dinner. She knew she had to go, with Oliver and Thea, in order to trick her father that they did not know that ‘Daniel Davis’ was actually Damien Darkh. Also, she couldn’t stand the thought of breaking her mother’s heart.

Donna was ecstatic at 'Daniel’s’ return, and had no clue that 'Daniel Davis’ is just one of the aliases that former League of Assassins member had taken on. Tonight was their only chance to get a hold of Donna, so she, Oliver and Thea can take her mother away from 'Daniel’s clutches.

_Mass murdering villains, the lot of them_ , Felicity thinks bitterly as she slips on her dress, leaving the zipper in the back open for when Oliver joined her in their walk-in closet.

Her feelings about her father, after they discovered who he really was (Fun fact: When she got into the deep, dark internet to finally find a picture of the elusive Damien Darkh, she shouted, “Dad?!?!” – much to everyone’s surprise), was clear: She wanted him incarcerated and his H.I.V.E. dismantled.

Every kind of idealistic thought she had left for her father disappeared like smoke when she realised just who he was. Damien Darkh and his post-League of Assassins club was responsible for chemical weapons and assassinations for years. She wanted them to pay for what they have done.

When Donna showed up at Palmer Tech with Felicity’s long-lost father yesterday, it took every bit of control and talent that Felicity possessed to not run away with her mom. Donna looked so happy and smitten, already buying whatever excuse (“I had bad people after me, I had to leave. For your protection.”) 'Daniel’ had given her. It was clear to Felicity that Donna wanted to get the family back together.

_Over my dead body,_ Felicity vows to herself.

“Hey,” Oliver calls softly from the doorway of their walk-in closet / dressing room. He was freshly showered with a towel tied around his hips, his short hair wet. “You all right, love?”

Felicity sighs and gives him as small smile, “No, but we have to get mom away from him.”

“Yes,” Oliver says, stepping closer to her, turning her around so her back was facing him so he could zip her floral dress up. “It will be all right, Felicity. Digg, Lyla and Laurel will be waiting for us at the restaurant. There will be A.R.G.U.S. agents in the restaurant as well. And Lyla has agreed to take Donna to an A.R.G.U.S. safe house until we’ve dealt with Darkh and H.I.V.E.”

“Yeah, I know,” Felicity says, “I am not looking forward to explaining to mom just what is going on.”

“Is that all you’re concerned about?” Oliver asks, nuzzling the back of her head and pulling her against his chest, “What about your father?”

“I want him gone and dealt with,” Felicity answers steadily, “Then I’ll deal with how I feel about being the daughter of a villain.”

“You’re also the daughter of Donna Smoak,” Oliver smiles, “Remember that.”

Felicity inhales as she turns around to face Oliver, reaching up to wrap her hands around his neck, “I know.”

———————-

In order to gain control over the situation, Felicity offered to organise dinner for her parents when they asked her the day before, if she was free for dinner. She also told them that she would be inviting Oliver and Thea, so it can be true 'family dinner’. Donna was excited about that, having spent some time with Oliver when they visited Las Vegas during their road trip. 'Daniel’ on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow, and then said, “I will take my privilege as your father to threaten your boyfriend, Felicity.”

Felicity tried not to barf.

Dinner was at Osetra, a tiny restaurant owned by the Bratva. Oliver had called in some more favours from the mob to make sure that they had the entire place to themselves, with only A.R.G.U.S. agents as the other diners.

They arrive at the restaurant before Donna and 'Daniel’. Thea arrives a few minutes after they do. As they sit and wait, they make small talk, knowing that Darkh would have eyes on them.

When Donna and 'Daniel’ arrive, Oliver stands up from their round table to greet them.

“Good to see you again, Donna,” Oliver smiles, pecking her cheek, before turning to shake Darkh’s hand, “Mr. Davis, I’m Oliver Queen, Felicity’s fiancé.”

“Good to finally meet you, Mr. Queen,” 'Daniel’ smiles casually, “Please call me, Daniel.”

“I’m Oliver then,” he smiles, “This is my sister, Thea.”

Thea then stands up to properly greet Felicity’s parents.

Felicity marvels at the Queen sibling’s ability to fall back into their polished upbringing. They weren’t even breaking a sweat! Felicity thinks to herself. It’s as if they were really just having with her parents, and not with a known mass murderer.

“Felicity,” Donna says, “That dress looks smashing!”

Felicity, encouraged by the Queen sibling’s acting chops, smiles, “I got it from a tiny shop in New Mexico when Oliver and I were there last summer. Isn’t it pretty?” She turns to 'Daniel’ and waves, keeping the smile on, “Hi, Dad! I’m glad you can make it!”

They seat themselves at the round table, Felicity with Oliver to right and Donna to her left, Dark to Donna’s left with Thea on his left, on Oliver’s right.

Felicity shakes her head at how surreal this all was. _How is this my life?_

Then a waiter, who looks suspiciously like bearded and pony-tailed Roy Harper, bring them their menus, “Welcome to Osetra!”

_It is Roy!_ Felicity’s eyes widen. _What was he doing here?_

Oliver reaches for her hand under the table to squeeze it as if to say, “Don’t worry. He’s here because he wanted to help. Everything’s under control.”

The smile Thea flashes her sends the same message.

————–

Throughout dinner, everything goes swimmingly well. If by 'swimmingly-well’, one meant pushing one’s delicious food around the plate, unable to eat because of churning stomach, and clutching one’s boyfriend’s hand under the table so hard that one feared for the state of the boyfriend’s fingers.

Thank goodness for Donna.

Donna was in her element, sharing stories of Felicity’s growing up years with Oliver (who had heard most of them before, but didn’t mind) and Thea (who was hearing those stories for the first time). Thea, although still aware of why they were here, looked like she was having fun. So did Oliver, for that matter.

“Felicity said you used to feed her nachos from The Grand,” Thea says, “Is that true?”

'Daniel’ interjects, “Oh, that’s so true. Felicity was a baby when Donna started feeding her nachos. I think that was her first solid food. She loved them so much!”

Felicity presses her forehead on Oliver’s shoulder to hide her rolling eyes and the sarcastic snort that came out of her at Darkh’s words.

“Guys, stop it with the PDA!” Thea teases.

_Where is she getting this from?_ Felicity thinks. _Did she take acting classes as a kid?_

“Oh, pish-tosh, Thea–” Donna interjects.

“Pish-tosh?” Felicity murmurs, causing Oliver to chuckle.

“– Don’t bug them for their PDA! I, for one, am loving it,” Donna continues, “I never thought I’d ever get to see my beautiful girl this way.”

“What way?” Felicity asks with a frown, “Like with a boyfriend? I’ve had boyfriends before, mom!”

“Don’t remind me,” Oliver looks at Felicity with a smirk.

_Ohmygod! Oliver took the same acting classes as Thea did!_ Felicity blinks up at him in disbelief. It was time for her to up her a game.

“What?” Oliver asks, seemingly affronted, “I don’t like being reminded that you’ve had boyfriends in the past.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Felicity responds, really affronted, “You want to talk about this here, right now, in this crowd?”

“Why not?” Darkh interjects with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver, taken aback by how much that raised eyebrow was so Felicity, clears his throat before responding, “Felicity doesn’t like it when I’m being … protective.”

“Oliver!” Felicity slaps his arm, “Stop.”

Donna giggles as Thea rolls her eyes at her brother.

“Yes, please, stop talking for my daughter,” Darkh says arrogantly.

Felicity saw her opportunity. She turns her attention to her father, glowering, “Your daughter?!? Your daughter. Really. Now I’m your daughter –”

“Felicity,” Donna says in a soothing voice.

But Felicity was on a roll. She was going to take this opportunity to pretend to be angry and livid at her father so that she can storm out and her mom can follow her to the back of the restaurant, where Digg, Laurel, and apparently, Roy, were waiting. Then they would whisk Donna away while Lyla and her A.R.G.U.S team arrest Damien Darkh. Then they would meet Thea and Oliver afterwards.

Before she follow through on the plan, a voice calls out from the entrance of the restaurant, “I hope we’re not too late for dessert.”

_Malcolm Merlyn!_

_And Nyssa Al Ghul!_

_What the frack were they doing here?_

“Dad?” Thea warns, her jaws clenched, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I heard it was family dinner,” Malcolm continues, stepping towards their table, Nyssa at his side, “And we are family.”

Oliver stands up from the table, a signal to the A.R.G.U.S. agents in the vicinity to be on high alert.

“You weren’t invited,” Oliver growls.

“Who are they?” Donna asks aloud.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Malcolm smiles flirtatiously at Donna, ignoring the glowering Oliver Queen facing him, “I’m Malcolm Merlyn –”

“He’s my father,” Thea growls, a brittle smile on her face.

“Yes,” Malcolm continues, “And this is Nyssa, Oliver’s wife. Like I said, we are family.”

“Oliver’s wife?!?!” Donna shrieks and then turns to Felicity, “You’re involved with a married man?!?!”

Before Felicity could say anything, or Oliver could correct Donna, “I am no man’s wife,” Nyssa responds, glaring at Malcolm, “I assure you, Ms. Smoak, whatever nuptials Oliver Queen and I shared was a farce.”

Nyssa turns to Felicity with a smug smile, “I am here to offer any assistance to you.”

“Uh– thank you?” Felicity stutters. _What is going on? Was Malcolm looking at her mom with interest? What. The. Frack.  
_

“As am I,” Malcolm says, glancing at Donna with a smile.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Oliver addresses Darkh. He had kept an eye on the man throughout the bruhaha that Malcolm’s presence had caused. Darkh had remained calm and composed, observing the brewing drama unfolding right before them.

Darkh smiles like a python, “And you’re not surprised that I’m not surprised.”

“Stop!” Felicity shouts, standing up, no longer able to take what was going on. Oliver places a hand on her lower back in support. She ignores him.

“You,” she points to Malcolm, “Stay there. Away from my mom.”

“You,” she points to Nyssa, “Sit down. There’s dessert. Chocolate something or the other. It’s delicious. Have some.”

“You,” she points to her father was sitting with his arms folded across his chest – the picture of smug calmness, “You’re evil. You’re Damien Darkh. I know. Don’t try to deny it.”

She doesn’t even pay attention to what his reaction was, trusting that Oliver would have her back. She turns to Donna, “I’m sorry, mom. You had sex with an assassin and mass murderer. 'Daniel’ is Damien Darkh. He heads a criminal organisation called H.I.V.E. He’s evil. Like biochemical warfare, tonnes of people dead, evil.”

“Felicity…” Donna mutters, “What?”

Felicity sits back down to take her mom’s hands, “I’m sorry, mom. I really am.”

Then she leans her head closer to Donna’s and whispers, “I will explain later, OK? But right now, we need get out of here. So, why don’t you run screaming to the back of the restaurant. Digg, remember him? He’s waiting for you there. I’ll run after you, OK?”

Donna takes a deep breath and forcibly yanks her hands out of Felicity’s as she exhales, standing up, “How dare you, Felicity Megan Smoak? How dare you say those things about your father? The man that I love?!?!”

With that, Donna runs away to the back of the restaurant.

_Everyone’s a goddamned actor all of a sudden_ , Felicity thinks.

“Mom!” Felicity cries, rushing after Donna.

As she rushed away, she could see Darkh standing up to block her. Oliver moves to block Darkh.

She runs to where her mother is, but before leaves the main area of the restaurant, she looks back to see that Oliver, Thea, Malcolm and Nyssa were standing in a circle around Darkh, weapons drawn.

_At least,_ she thinks to herself, _dinner is over._

/end

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from doubledeez06.
> 
> Olicity fix idea!! Family Dinner… Oliver/felicity/Donna/Damine/Thea maybe throw in Malcolm haha this shouldn’t end well xD


End file.
